


The Debt

by MissEmmanuelle



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, F/M, Hardcore Sex, Harry Hardyng is a prick, I tried ok, Jon Snow is a mf gangster, Slightly dubious consent, maybe one shot i don't know yet, paying off debts the hard way, porn with flimsy plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEmmanuelle/pseuds/MissEmmanuelle
Summary: Sansa takes control when her life threatens to take a downward spiral, thanks to her deadbeat addict ex fiance, Harry. She must settle a debt with the notorious, savage gangster everyone in town knows as Big J on behalf of Harry.The old fashioned way and the only way she knows how.





	The Debt

**Author's Note:**

> Link to NSFW gif set: https://jonsaforlife.tumblr.com/post/174192258128/rated-e-no-fluff-kinda-angsty-full-on-sexy-6k
> 
> For all fans of Jonsa hardcore explicit smut - you're welcome!
> 
> *unbeta'd so, pardon the mistakes!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Elle xxx (jonsaforlife on Tumblr)

This wasn’t the way she imagined it.  _No. Not like this. This is all wrong_ , the voice in her head screamed.

Sansa took a deep breath and with trembling hands she opened her eyes. Five minutes had already come and gone

Two pink lines. _Shit._

**_TWO MONTHS EARLIER_ **

“YOU ASSHOLE!” Sansa screamed and spat at his face. “I am not your property, to be sold or bartered!”

Harry kept his eyes down as he leaned against the table, watching Sansa pace the room. “You’re using again aren’t you? Aren’t you!”

Harry wiped away the sweat on his forehead and fidgeted nervously. “Sansa you don’t understand, I-”

“Fuck understanding! I have been understanding enough! A fool! Thinking you were going sober. I believed you! I honestly thought that for once bad boy Harry Hardyng finally got his shit together but no! This wasn’t a meeting to talk to me was it? To celebrate you coming out of rehab? This was a meeting so you can pay some debt? What the fuck do you take me for?”

Harry was shaken by Sansa’s outburst. There was no way to explain his way out of it. It was a deal he brokered with J, out of desperation when one of his henchmen had a gun pointed to his head when he didn’t have the cash nor the goods as he promised. And he was high. So damn high out his wits when he made the despicable deal. He just didn’t expect the terms to be accepted. There was no backing out of this.  _Not with J._

“Sansa I just-”

“How could you? Do you think I’m some whore? How could you do this to me? If we weren’t over before, we are now. Just… just leave.”

“Sansa I know this is so wrong but if not they’ll kill me! And I just can’t -”  
“You deserve it for doing this to me. Just.. go.”

“Sansa..”

“GO! GET OUT OF MY LIFE!” Sansa screamed, flinging an ashtray that was sitting on the table, at him. Harry ducked and dodged but it hit him hard on the head. He deserved that; maybe even death, knowing deep down that he had done something horrible and inhumane.  _The worst._

“So it’s done?” Harry asked again. The tall strapping ginger haired man glared at him and cocked his head at the door.

“Get out. We don’t want to hear or see you around these parts again. If we do, you know what will happen. And no chick can save your deadbeat ass this time scumbag,” he growled. 

Scrambling for the door, Harry turned and made a run for his life. Or what was left of it now. He never turned back.

 _This is as good as a death sentence,_  Sansa thought. Her tears were hot and never ending.  _The betrayal. How could he do this to me?_ Wiping her tears away, Sansa shut her eyes. All she could do was pray. Pray that whoever was behind this wouldn’t hurt her and that all it would be over soon so she could go home. It was all she could do, in this dark dank room. 

There was nothing in the room save for a table and two chairs. It smelled like a torture chamber of sorts as a staleness hung in the air. Sansa wished she could just remain here by herself but alas she knew she couldn’t. 

_Might as well face my demons. Whoever this J was._

Standing up and tall, Sansa wiped her face hastily and moved closer to the door, and knocked.

The men who accosted and bound her ex fiance did not seem to be the same men who accompanied her to a limousine. They seemed kind, even smiled and handed her a tissue.  _Strangely polite,_  Sansa observed. She thought best if she kept to herself as she and the men rode silently to a new destination. 

A million thoughts raced in her mind.  _Who was this J? Why did he agree to this?_ And most importantly how she was going to escape if things took a turn for the worse? She was not as courageous as her spunky younger tomboy sister but she was as intelligent as Arya was brave.  _Just be your charming self and do whatever he says. Charm the fuck out of him. And get out._

“My lady,” a tall brawny ginger haired man extended his arm to her as they reached. Sansa hesitated but decided to smile politely and play along. “Thank you.”

Sansa surveyed her surroundings, figuring out exits in her mind. But it was a large mansion at the top of a hill and the rest of the city was quite a distance away as the magnificent view struck her.  _Shit_. Not having her belongings, especially her phone, with her made it a thousand times worse.

“Please, after you.”

The interior of the house had Sansa almost gasp, at the sheer size in its majesty and splendour. For a second she was awed, until it dawned on her that all of it was bought and made with dirty money.  _Focus, Sansa._

“Do make yourself comfortable, Miss Sansa. If you need anything, you may ring the bell right here,” the man pointed to a device on the table, “Mr Snow will be right with you.”

Sansa smiled and sat on the plush velvet settee and tried to stay composed and calm.  _A frantic mind never accomplishes anything_ , she reminded herself.  _Charm him. Let him have his way to have your way._

Sansa stared out into space as the deep breaths she took slowly lulled her. A click made her turn her head and Sansa watched as the large doors open.

“Hello, Sansa.”

Sansa stared as a young man approached. For a moment, she froze.  _I am going to die. Fuck._

“I hope the ride wasn’t too long,” he continued, seeing how Sansa only gawked at him silently. He sat on the large armchair opposite of her and made himself comfortable, a small smile etched on his young bearded face.

“H..Hello. No it wasn’t at all. Thank you.” Her voice sounded broken but she remembered she had been crying the past hour.

“Ah.. good. Good. A drink?” Sansa wondered if she should accept.  _What if he’s going to drug me? Shit. What do I do?_

“Only if you’re having one too.”

He chuckled at her invitation.  _Brave girl._  “Of course. Champagne?”

Sansa nodded and only smiled as she watched him pop open the bottle before her and poured some into the flutes prepared. 

He watched her nervously eyeing his every move and it only made him grin.  _What a trooper,_  he thought.  _I like her already._

“Cheers, my lady,” raising his glass as he handed one to her. Sansa reciprocated and took a sip. It was just champagne and she’d had dozens of times before but this one felt like lava down her throat.

“Mmm.. lovely. Thank you..”

“Jon. Just call me Jon,” he introduced himself, his eyes intently fixed on her.  _J for Jon, I guess_. Sansa’s eyes darted nervously between him and the room they were in.

 “Well, nice to meet you Jon. I do have to say, you have a lovely house. It’s just beautiful.” Jon smirked and crossed his legs.

“Thank you. It was a gift from my late aunt.”

Sansa sipped on her champagne and only smiled back at him again. Jon’s eyes was still on her, his stare almost piercing.

“Pardon me but why don’t we cut to the bull shit and let’s just get down to business shall we?”

Sansa gulped and placed her flute down. She knew this was coming. But she needed more time. She had to buy time now and quickly.  _Think of something!_

“And what would that be, Jon?”

Jon placed his flute down and leaned forward. Sansa could see his eyes were shining dangerously and grey.

“He said you were smart, beautiful and charming. He says that you’re just my kind of gal.”

Sansa held her head high and as she stared right back at him. “And..?”

Jon held his for what lasted like forever as everything in the room stood still.  _I really do like this one._

“He was right. That bastard was right.”

Sansa exhaled a breath she didn’t know she was holding.  _That’s gotta mean something good right?_

Sansa looked away and nervously smoothed away the imaginary wrinkles on her dress. It was a short number that showed off her long shapely legs, the metallic gold and blue one that she would always wear to a celebration. This was nothing celebratory.

“Wait..You didn’t agree to this did you?” Jon nailed it right on the head. Sansa could feel her tears welling up again and looked away, hoping he wouldn’t notice.

“What would you like me to say? I’m here aren’t I? To settle the debt between you and Harry?”  _She didn’t agree to it._  Jon could see that. But then again here she was.  _Curious one_. Jon took up his flute again and refilled, sensing it was going to take more than champagne tonight. 

“Well.. that’s.. unfortunate. I honestly thought he was not going through with it but yes.. here you are. You must love him a lot. For you to do this.” Sansa sighed and wiped away a stray tear that rolled down her cheek.

“I did love him once. I care for him still, if you must know. I didn’t do it because I love him. I’m doing it so you won’t kill him.”

Jon leaned back and watched her with interest now. _Intriguing._

“So, you believe him? A drug addict playboy with too much money to spare and too little morals to keep himself alive - you’re a saint.”

Sansa sensed the mocking tone in his voice. Quiet rage seethed within her.  _And who are you to talk about that bastard? Pot and kettle._

“No I didn’t. But I believe you will if he didn’t do what he promised. My choices in men do not reflect the person that I am, Jon. I just seem to have a knack for finding broken things.” Jon nodded approvingly at her self assessment, notably impressed at how Sansa had carried herself thus far. 

“He is broken indeed. But I don’t think he’s someone who wants to be fixed if you know what I mean. Especially after this,” Jon agreed, gesturing to the both of them. 

“Well that is his choice to make don’t you think?”

“Yes and hopefully I’ve influenced him in changing for the better then.”

Sansa sighed and shut her eyes. She had no interest in talking about how she had become a bargaining piece between her ex fiance and the man who was about to buy her body for a night. 

“I’m sorry Jon but I do not wish to talk about my ex fiance any further. Whether or not you kill him now, he is dead to me. I am here as he promised you. And as for your agreement-”

“You don’t mince words do you? Nice. I’m impressed. Very impressed. You know what I think? I think you are way too good for Harry Hardyng. Way too good. Intelligent, beautiful, sexy,” Jon said as he licked his lips. 

_And so it begins.._

Sansa swallowed. Taking a last swig at her champagne, she steeled herself for what was about to come next. 

“I am too good for him and I realise that now. He is nothing to me now… As you were saying about business?” Sansa tried her best to smile as she uncrossed her legs, beckoning Jon’s eyes to them. 

_Might as well get it done and over with. Rip the fucking band aid._

“Well… now look at you. Quite the charmer aren’t you? But not quite yet. Not here at least,” Jon smirked as he stood up slowly. “Come with me.”

The house seemed empty and Sansa stole quick glances at the large windows, seeing only cars on the porch with no guards in sight. She counted the number of doors as she walked past following Jon closely behind.  _Third floor, five doors down from the stairs,_  she memorized. It was strange that Jon was casual with her and trusting, perhaps even gentle. True enough that she was nervous wreck but for a ‘captor’ Jon had been rather easy to talk to. Charming even. It didn’t help that he was insanely attractive, well built and honestly quite different from what she had expected. And the arrogance in his stature, Sansa had to admit was sexy. There was nothing old, balding or sleazy about J at all. Sansa knew then that she had to up her ante.  _Play it. Play him._  She wouldn’t take any chances now.  _I want to live._

Jon led her into a room, a bedroom that seemed to take up half the floor it was on. It was clean, white and spacious. And somehow calmed her down immensely. Sansa looked around and caught sight of a silk nightgown that hung on a coat rack. Either Jon was married or a cross dresser or that dress was meant for her. It sickened to her stomach to think that all of this was premeditated and planned.  _I will never forgive myself for this. Focus, just bloody focus Sansa!_

“That one is for you, Sansa,” Jon’s voice dragged on the sound of her name, as if taunting her. He saw that she had noticed the nightgown. Sansa walked over to it and ran her fingers past the smooth lush material.  _He knows his women. He know his lingerie._

“The lady at the store told me this was the best. I hope you like it,” Jon added, somehow answering the question she had in mind.  _Thank him. Just do it._  Sansa turned to him and smiled. “Indeed. Thank you.”

Jon drew the curtains close and turned on the light. It was dim and bathed the room in an easy warm glow. “I hope you don’t mind.” 

 _Ready to begin then. Band aid,_  she reminded herself. 

“Jon?” Sansa sighed deeply and faced him, letting the words she had stored in her head gush out of her.

“Before anything, I would like to ask that whatever it is you wish to do to me tonight, I ask that you please… Be gentle. I am willing to do anything you want because I am here on my own volition on the account that after tonight, the debt is paid. Whatever the terms, I agree and consent, with the exception of intentionally causing hurt. Not to me or you,” Sansa anxiously sucked in a deep breath of air as she paused. “Do we have an agreement?”

Jon stared at her for a good while before grabbing the bottle of wine left on the bedside table. “You, my dear are quite the woman. Amazing. Brave, gentle and sweet. Even strong I would say. Again, I am impressed.”

“Do we have an agreement?” Sansa repeated slowly, ignoring Jon’s high praise for her. If anything, this was her taking back control. She refused to be violated and giving away her power. Not to a criminal scum like Jon. She had her own terms if it meant giving up her body to this stranger for one wretched night.  _My body, my rules._  Jon didn’t seem object, yet.

“I do. I agree.”

Sansa nodded. “Good. Now, if you allow me… I would like to freshen up.” Jon raised his glass at her and pointed to the bathroom a few paces away.  _This was it,_  Sansa thought. _No backing out now._

With trembling hands Sansa turned the shower knobs, sighing as the warm water hit her skin. It was divine having the water wash and cleanse all of her. It was a moment she relished before her soul and body became forever tainted by a wicked deed.

Sansa put on the nightgown and brushed her hair down. Her eyes were hollow and dead as she stared into the mirror. _I’m a whore. That’s what I am now._  

“Had a good shower? You were in there for while. For a minute I was about to come in and check on you,” Jon joked as he turned around to face her. He stood bare chested and only in his trousers as Sansa’s eyes roamed past the firm shoulders and chiselled chest that greeted her. Jon was a beautiful man, even Sansa had to admit, in spite of herself.

“Oh no sorry. The water was just amazing, I got lost in it somehow. I’m sorry if I kept you waiting.”

Jon chuckled and removed his belt. “No, I understand perfectly. I do my best thinking in the shower too.” Sansa turned her head away. She was really about to do the most heinous thing she’d ever done.

“Hey,” Jon called out to her. “Relax, I won’t hurt you. I promise.”

Sansa had no clue next in what to do except coming to the foot of the bed and sat herself down on a trunk chest. There was no other place she felt comfortable and she wasn’t ready to lay on the bed.  _Not just yet._  Sansa took to her deep breaths again and grasped on tightly to the edge of the trunk. A light graze of warm skin went past her knuckles and made her open her eyes. Jon was right beside her. Placing his hands on top of hers, Jon released the death grip on her seat. 

“Sansa.. look at me.”

A hand brushed past her chin and cupped her face. It was gentle and almost sweet that Sansa forgot why she was there in the first place.

“I meant it when I said you were beautiful. I’ve never met anyone as beautiful as you, Sansa.”

Sansa smiled graciously, slightly amused. “Is that what you tell all the girls?”

Jon returned her smile. “No. Only to the ones I give a damn about. And like.”  _This was too much, maybe it isn’t too late to say no._

“Jon.. I-”

“Shhh,” Jon hushed her as his lips grazed hers and firmly took hold, spreading wide and open as his tongue slithered in in search of hers. To her surprise, Sansa parted her lips and welcomed Jon without hesitation. A small moan escaped her as Jon’s hands travelled to her waist from her arms and gave her flesh a gentle squeeze. His mouth was well occupied as it pecked on the skin of her neck and chest that made her insides boil.

“Do you like that?”

Sansa opened her eyes and stared breathlessly into grey eyes that burned with hunger and desire. There was no doubt in her mind that it was a look that mirrored her own. “Yes..”

“Good.. come here.” Sansa followed like a hungry puppy as Jon pulled her gently to the large bed. She yelped as Jon’s mouth clamped on her flesh again, this time teeth gnawing at her bosom and frantic hands groping her round fleshy bottom. Jon had a very strong and firm grip, almost painful but Sansa didn’t mind it all. 

“Looks like the gown is too small for you, Sansa. You’re spilling out,” Jon whispered as he tugged at the shoulder straps of her nightie that was one size too small. 

“Let’s get this out of the way, shall we.” Sansa gasped as Jon ripped apart the silk shift, done with fumbling with the straps. He clearly seemed to enjoy that bit. And obviously, he was doing the same to her. Ripping her apart and making her come undone bit by bit. _She wasn’t supposed to enjoy this_. It wasn’t only Harry who betrayed her but also her body, as Sansa felt the insides of her thighs getting slick. 

She was laid bare and spread eagled before him now, arching her back as Jon’s mouth continued its relentless pursuit of her feverish flesh. Sansa ran her hand through his curls as Jon descended further down her body, feeling like a million sparks had set off inside of her. 

“You’re all mine tonight and I’m going to make you feel good,” Sansa heard him say as he planted kisses on her inner thighs.  _What is happening to me? Fuck!_

Sansa hissed as Jon’s warm mouth clamped over her mound and she grabbed a fistful of his hair, grinding her pelvis towards his face. The more she pressed on, the more he lapped up and sucked and bit on her flesh. 

“Fuck..” Sansa shivered and moaned as she felt Jon’s tongue brush against her inner walls and jab repeatedly at her opening. Without warning, his mouth clamped tightly on her wet quim again, this time issuing a heady assault on the small fleshy nub of pleasure and it made Sansa screech. “Ohhh fuck!” 

She writhed and trembled in his arms as he kept on nibbling at her folds, sending a body splitting orgasm that shook her to the core and almost made her forget her own name. Sansa was a blabbering mess as Jon raised his head to meet her eyes and she was still visibly quivering as shock waves hit her over and over.

“Good.. let it wash over you Sansa. I’m going to make you feel so good, you’ll never forget tonight. I know I won’t,” Jon’s calm voice seemed to drift in and out, as his hands squeezed and groped at her breasts. His mouth was now suckling on her teats and it made her even more insatiable. 

“My turn now,” Jon released his mouth on her and pulled her on top of him as he laid back on the pillows. “Give me your mouth.”

Sansa obeyed, compliant as Jon pushed her head gently to the tip of his engorged cock, glistening and ready. Parting her lips, Sansa pushed slowly down his length, enveloping as much as she could with her mouth. Tasting the salt and musk on his skin, he was as hard as steel as Sansa slid her tongue around his girth, moving back up and then down again. “Ohhh.. fuck.. you are good.”

Sansa opened her eyes and looked at him, her mouth full of his cock and repeated once more, this time making sure she had all of him down her throat. She didn’t mind his taste at all. Jon threw his head back, hissing in pleasure. He held her head in place and pressed down on his cock. Sansa loved every second as he drilled her throat, with drool dripping down his rock hard flesh coating it generously, in preparation for what was to come. “Oh fuck! Ohhh.. damn.. hold up I haven’t fucked you yet Sansa.” 

Jon slowed down as he sat up. Sansa didn’t need anymore tugging to straddle him. A faint smile broke across his lips as Sansa licked her fingers and rubbed at her opening.  _She’s loving it too. Good._

 _Fuck me, Jon_. Staring deep into his eyes as she hovered above him. She wanted to say it so badly but held back. She remembered she was supposed to be an unwilling participant but with a mouth like his and a cock like that, Sansa threw all that out the window. She had given him her consent after all. He could do whatever he wanted and have his way with her if he wished. She wouldn’t object much, in the state she was in.

“You ready for me? Say it, Sansa.” Sansa wanted to scream in frustration.  _Fuck yes.. I am ready!_

“Say it. I want to hear you say it.”  _Fucking sadist. He wants me to beg._

Sansa licked her lips and kissed him deeply. Jon was taken aback but slowly melted into her mouth. “Fuck me, Jon. Fuck me hard,” she finally whispered in his ear. 

And with one sweep of her hand, Sansa pushed deep as his flesh joined with hers. “Oh fuck! What the fuck..” 

The fullness inside of her made her eyes roll to the back of her head and as if on autopilot, her hips were already bopping up and down, rocking on his hard warm rod. Jon grunted and growled and nipped at her neck, leaving his marks all over her.

“Was…this … what you wanted?” Sansa panted as she bounced on Jon’s lap, watching him trying his best not to release.  _Not just yet at least_.

“Oh.. you’re good… Fuck yes!” Jon howled as he grabbed her by the waist and pushed her down the bed. He was still hard inside her as Jon assumed a new vantage point.

“Spread your legs bigger for me.. I’m going to fuck you so hard… You’ll never forget me,” Jon grunted as he drove so hard and deep inside of her that Sansa yelped like an animal in heat. Jon had meant what he said, ramming with all his might, in her wet hole, their bodies bouncing off the bed until it squeaked. Sansa had lost count the number of times she screamed his name.

“Yes… Scream my name!” Jon howled, grinding into her mercilessly. His cock was getting harder by the minute and he knew he was close. But he wouldn’t until he had her writhing in his arms again. 

Jamming his cock further and further in her cunt as far as he could, Jon watched as his flesh pistoned in and out of her pink wetness. It was a glorious sight to behold. But a more glorious sound awaited him.

“Oh fuck… Don’t stop please! Fuck! Jon!” 

Sansa almost leapt off the bed and off of Jon as her climax hit her hard, right smack where she needed it.

The hard delicious friction had amounted to this -Sansa’s body shaking uncontrollably as a large electric current washed over her, over and over, unrelenting. She sensed a hand holding her down gently and Sansa slowly descended from her little heaven. She hissed as a fleshy moist tip grazed her dripping opening once more. “Good girl.. good girl.”

Catching her breath, Sansa opened her eyes. Jon tucked away a stray lock of hair from her face and kissed her again. Soft and almost tender, this time and Sansa felt like putty in his arms. And practically incoherent.

“Stay still Sansa, stay still,” Sansa heard Jon say as he pushed inside of her again, his cock harder than ever and rocked against her gently. It was only seconds before Sansa found her voice again, whimpering next to his moans. Jon watched Sansa’s face as he made love to her, thinking what an absolute beauty he had in his arms and what a lucky man he was to be able to have her. Even if it was for a night. He could have her every night for the rest of his life if he could.  _What a dream._  Jon smiled as Sansa searched for his hand and clasped it tight. “Ohh… Jon.”

Her eyes and the way she looked at him, how her body moved with his made Jon shiver and his loins tighten. “Fuck Sansa.. I’m going to..”

“Ahhh… Jon! Fuck!”

It was too late to pull out as Sansa once more sucked him in, trashing about in his embrace as her inner walls squeezed every single drop. Spurt after spurt of his warm seed coated deep inside her womb, shuddering as the last drop left his body.

Sansa wasn’t moving when Jon finally caught his breath. “Sansa?” Jon shifted and pulled her close to him, only to be faced by a teary eyed flame haired beauty.

“I.. I didn’t hurt you did I?”

Sansa sniffed as she struggled to stifle a sob.  _No, Jon. You didn’t. I loved it, every single minute of it. And I wasn’t supposed to._

“No.. you didn’t. I just…”

Jon didn’t quite know how to deal with a crying woman in his bed. This was a first.

“Okay.. shhh.. it’s done… It’s over,” Jon comforted her despite the words stinging him deeply. But he was certain that it was what she wanted to hear. That a debt that she paid a heavy price for was settled. A soul crushing debt he should never have agreed to. He didn’t like feeling this way. He actually liked her. In that short few minutes before all of the mind blowing sex, he liked and respected this woman. And still did, even after. Maybe even more so because for a woman to make him feel like what he felt mere moments ago with her, he’d be a fool to let her go. But he wasn’t cruel either. He wouldn’t force himself on her, if she wanted him she would be welcomed with open arms. Alas, a girl like her wouldn’t even stand a guy like him. Not with what he was notorious for. 

“The debt… Is settled then?” Sansa looked up at him, with blue eyes as captivating as the bluest ocean. Jon searched her eyes but only found more sadness. He nodded and laid his head down as he stared at the ceiling.  _It’s done. Over._

Sansa wiped her nose and rose from the bed. Covering herself was futile now, after what she had done. All she wanted was to go home. That was all she cared for.

“Jon.. I’d like to leave. Please, if you let me.”

Jon had never heard words so sad and utterly broken being said and it sank his heart knowing that he had caused this. There was no more left to be said or done. He had to keep his promise. 

“You may go, Sansa. It’s done.” Jon watched as Sansa turned her back on him and disappeared into the bathroom. 

There was no way to stop the hard sobs that wracked her body as Sansa slumped against the tiled walls. She had turned the water full blast to drown out her crying. 

_I fucking hate you Harry. For what you turned me into._

As Jon’s words rang in her head, she could never ever forget this night even if she wanted to.

Jon opened the door and Sansa gingerly stepped out of the house. He had instructed for the car to be ready and take her wherever she wanted to go. Though he didn’t quite want her to go just yet. He wasn’t sure why, however.  

“Just tell them where you want to go and they’ll take you. You’ll be safe, Sansa. I promise.”

Sansa could only nod quietly, growing weak and tired by the minute. Not to mention sore as well.

“Sansa, wait. Here’s my card. Look, anything you need, any help, favours whatever, you call me all right? Please,” Jon tugged at her arm, stalling as she was about to head for the car. Maybe it was guilt or remorse that was eating him up.  _Or maybe it’s more than that,_  Jon thought as he stared into her eyes one last time. Sansa looked at the card and kept it in her clutch. Finally, she was going home. In one piece and unharmed but not as the same person she once was. She was never going to be the same ever again.

“Take care, Jon.”

* * *

Sansa looked at the card again.  _Call him. He needs to know. Jon needs to know now._

“Hello?” a husky tone greeted her on the other line. One she dreamt to hear and yearned for to whisper sweet dirty things in her ear.  _I’ve missed you._

“Jon? It’s Sansa.”

Silence and Sansa could hear her heart drop to the floor with a thud. 

“Sansa.. nice to hear your voice again. I…. I was wondering how you’re doing,” Jon spoke, his voice unsteady as hers.  _I’ve been thinking about you so much. Too much._

Sansa sighed. “I’m doing great, thanks. How about you?” 

The small talk was growing awkward and out of place, in the knowledge of what she had to tell him. But she wasn’t sure how to go around it.

“I am.. well. Thank you for asking. Is everything all right?”

Sansa paused.  _Why would he ask that?_

“Because I told you to call me if anything came up remember? Harry isn’t bothering you is he?” Jon continued answering her unasked question.

“No.. no he’s not. I’ve not seen him around town actually. Jon, it’s not about Harry. It’s not about anything really-”

“Sansa.. what happened?”

Taking a deep breath, Sansa had to put the phone down for a brief moment.  _How am I going to put this to him,_  she wondered

“Hello? Sansa?”

“Jon.. are you free? I think we need to talk.”

It wasn’t something he expected her to say. Something happened and from the sound of it, it was worrying.

“I am but Sansa please tell me what’s going on.”

Still, she could not find the words to say.  _Fuck it. Band aid,_ the two words slipped back into her mind.

“Jon.. I.. I’m pregnant. It’s yours.”

Jon froze and almost slipped off his chair. The words hit him like a brick in the face.  _She wasn’t on the pill. Shit. I should have.. Fuck!_

“Jon? Look I understand if … if you can’t deal with this. I get it, you know. And I’ll sort this out myself and you don’t even have to do anything. I don’t want anything from you. I just .. wanted you to know. That’s all.”

Sansa felt hot tears welling up as the reality sunk in. She was terrified. And alone. That was why she called him even though she knew there was a high possibility that he would ignore and not give a damn. Why would a gangster like J even care about a girl like her? Still she needed someone to know and share this vile burden of a secret. 

“Jon? Jon? Are you still there?”

Jon blinked and snapped back to his senses as Sansa called out his name over and over.  _Sansa. My Sansa_.  _Mother of my children._  Her sweet name rang in his head repeatedly and suddenly his mind became crystal clear.

“Sansa.. stay where you are. I’m coming to pick you up.”


End file.
